daerafandomcom-20200214-history
2017 05 31 Game Notes
Previous Session - April 12, 2017 Game Night - May 31, 2017 The group inspected the lower perimeter of the huge ice cave at the heart of the South Pole. While they found a few promising cracks and minor fissures, there was no clear way out of the cave except through the hole in the roof. After some debate the group decided to pack up their gear, take some soil from around the Last Bell, and head back to Jumala. As the rest of the group made preparations to depart, Paul, Darius and Dave worked to re-key the powerful shadow dragon illusion they had created to scare off the orcs, and managed to transfer control of it to their friend, the shadow spirit of the frost giant mage. While everyone rested, Paul and Zach took first watch. After a while, they noticed a strange shaking in one of the ice stalactites high above. The long spear of ice broke away from the cavern ceiling and plummeted toward the cavern floor, quickly disappearing into darkness as it fell. Paul and Zach cleared out far away from where they expected the impact zone to be and about 20 seconds later, the huge projectile slammed into the ground with a thunderous boom! From the shattered ice rose a translucent figure - it looked like an old orc wearing fur robes of some kind and carrying a staff. It was quickly apparent that the figure was either a spirit or astrally projecting spellcaster that had somehow managed to get stuck in the ice. The being appeared extremely disoriented, and through it was aware of Paul and his familiar, it wasn't able to maintain a coherent conversation before fading out of sight. Taking the very obvious clue that they were being watched, the group broke camp, and made all haste up and out of the ice cavern. Paul used his elemental form spell to serve as an elevator for the rest of the group, bringing sharp-eyed Mirja up first so she could keep a watch for incoming creatures. As Paul ferried the rest of the group to the top of the glacier above the South Pole, Mirja reported sighting a group of creatures flying toward them from far off. Dave and Maggey summoned up the giant ice elemental that had originally brought them down to the cavern floor, and bid it to use its last owed service to fill in the hole in the top of the ice. By the time the flying creatures came in sight, the elemental had finished covering up the hole with a thin layer of snow. Soon seven huge ice wyverns touched down, ridded by six heavily armed orc warriors and a shaman. The orc group, originally hostile, was quickly swayed by Paul's high-speed diplomacy, and they left peacefully, excited by the promise of a visit from the mighty Mendelblatt the Honest and a great shipment of pillows. The group of adventures set off on a three week journey north toward their ship, glad to be completely unperforated by orcish weapons. We left them as they approached the huge mid-antarctic mountain ridge system. Category:Campaign Notes